In this study we will determine the maximally tolerated dose of carboplatin with standard total dose of irradiation (60 gy)and determine if the total radiation dose can be increased to 66 gy. If the combination provides little toxicity and appears to be as effective as daily cisplatin, additional studies will be proposed.